THE NEW GIRL AT SCHOOL
by honored cur
Summary: Its 3 am on a school night and fury brings a young girl to Coulsons home and gives him some news he was shocked to hear, not only did this girl had a secret to his past that he barley remebers she is also suppose to help the squad or will she be more trouble while Fury investigates a secret organization that not even SHIELD knows of changed from romance since no couples are obvious


CHAPTER ONE THE NEWS

Philip Coulson scratched his chest yawning he was in his civilian home near the school and was hearing a loud banging and his SHIELD communicator had Fury yelling at him to open the door, Philip slowly opened it tiredly and noticed Nick Fury standing in the door way "what is it Nick its 3 in the morning I got to be at work at 6" Coulson yawned as Fury had his smile that he had when he knew something others didn't. "Phil I want you to meet someone, your daughter." Fury said stepping to the side showing a bronze skinned girl with beautiful wheat brown hair and emerald eyes that sparkled behind glasses she wore jeans and white sneakers but Philip noticed there were leg bracers as well and in a soft gentle voice the girl confirmed what Fury said "Dad?" she said looking at a picture of Coulson with a pony tail and then at Coulson who noticed she did have some of his features mostly just his nose but still it was to much and he fainted Fury caught him by the color of his shirt and dragged him inside and helped the teenage girl get settled.

EARLIER THAT NIGHT

Nick Fury looked out the helicarrier's window staring at a meteror shower something about it felt off, like an unnatural problem is crashing to earth then he noticed a rainbow flame descending to earth defently not normal Nick used his communicator to reach Spider man, Power man, Iron fist, Nova and white tiger. Then he got a message from an unknown man as all the communications in his room in all of the helicarrier in fact except for this one call to Nick Fury.

"Nick Fury a pleasure I am sure you saw that magnificent rainbow fire ball come down and on its was to crash into the ground right? Well Me and my people will be there and we would just love to see you there alone bring what every weapon and tools that will make you feel comfortable but you cant bring any others with you I am sure you want to know of this." The man said as the rainbow fireball crashed into the ground outside the city Nick scowled and got a hover craft and traveled down to the crash site.

Never before had the super spy seen anything like it a massive crater almost large enough for the hellicarrier to land in surround by rubble inside the crater was a small craft it was an orb of a shimmering metal that would change from every color of the rainbow. Two figures stumbled out and Nick ran down to see they were humanoid and he had a pistol ready just in case as he got closer he noticed he was being hit by some kinda scanner a green net pattern light was going up and down his body as he got closer he was shocked the two beings there looked human one was a teenage boy sharing similar aspects to Nick Fury the same nose mouth strong jaw line in fact this boy could easily pass off as Nick's son if he had one except he had white eyes and was feeling around adjusting to his surroundings. The other was a teenage Girl with bronze skin and neon green eyes she was beautiful and perfectly built young women except her legs where oddly colored and thin as she stood up she quickly fell leaning on the boy who grasped her.

"Gia are you alright?" the boy asked his hands awardly grabbing her head and looking around and Nick quickly understood the boy could barley see. "Yes Tai I am fine just struggling to stand this gravity is hard on me." The girl muttered then glared at Nick who had one hand on his gun expecting the worst the girl glared at him "who are you….." she muttered nervously

"My name is Nick Fury Director of S. H. I. E. L. D I got a message to come investigate this alien crash site who are you and are you alright?" Nick asked as the too softly snickered

The boy pointed in the wrong direction " you see sir we are fine for the most part just tired my name is Tai and this is Gia and we are the aliens" he said with a smile facing the side away from Nick not knowing where he was exactly.

Gia grabbed Tai head and hand and corrected his direction then a shadowy man stepped out behind he wore a black trench coat,pants, shoes, black fedora and a white dress shirt covered by a black tie and vest his face was shrouded in a white mask hiding all of his facial features from the aliens and SHIELD agent. Nick who quickly reacted aiming his gun then a familiar voice came from the mans covered mouth "Ah Nick how nice to see you" Nick realized this was the man who asked him to come here alone the man raised his arms defensivly. "I am not your enemy I am simply a secret part of an American government so secret that not even shield was allowed to now of us till now" the man said with a snicker as he held out a gloved hand " I am known Slendar because I come off like the slenderman that's become very famous in recent years." The man said not moving much as he stepped past Fury and leaned over looking closely at the two teenage aliens who clearly were a little nervous.

"this is, marvelous!" Slendar said excited and grabbed Tia cheeks and pulled them rubbing them with his palms and forcing his eyes open as he examined the boy while the boy gave a very unhappy face Slendar stopped feeling uneasy as he turned around at Fury aiming a gun at Slendar head who sighed as he grabbed the boys hand "look I will tell you what you keep the girl and I will take the boy" the man said pulling the boy close as Fury saw the terror in the boys glassy eyes he pulled the trigger firing a bullet speeding towards Slendar but before the bullet could pierce the shoulder or graze him or even scare the man a black tendril flew up from behind Slendar catching the bullet and harmlessly dropping it he snickered with his unmoving expressionless face as he quickly vanished with Tai Gia stumbled and fell Fury catching her as there was no trace of Slendar or Tai except for a card with a red star a blue star and a white star over lapping each other. Fury stared at it angerly as he flipped the card seeing a faceless head wearing a hat with a tongue sticking out of an invisible mouth with two fingers raised making a peace sign.

Later on the Hellicarrier it was late in the night just past midnight when Fury came back and sat Gia down in the isolated interrogation room she sat a little nervous staring at Fury and Fury sighed he then spoke with a sympathetic voice "look your friend went missing I am not sure what this is but I don't like knowing that we don't know of this secret organization I should have records of this." He mumbled throwing the card on the table stars side up Gia hands exaimined the card and looked at Fury.

"So what makes you special? The difference between you and human is?" Fury asked looking at the girl studying her body signs he noticed he misfigured legs prevented her from walking without aid she tried standing and stumbled she stumbled to the wall and her eyes glowed brightly as a tech pattern came on her face and arms as metal and wires flew off the wall and wrapped around her lower legs making what looked like leg bracers.

"what in the world was that !" Fury said his eye wide in shock he had seen all sort of weird powers recently but technopaths were rare he hadn't seen one use their powers before.

"I am sorry my people are organic but have evolved into a symbiotic relationship with technology once it had merged with nature of our planet, but with the change of the enviorement most of our people degraded from noble scientists to lowly barbarians unable to see much reason in fact my species is slowly dying me and Tai were trying to save it but they thought we were trying to conquer the planet with medicine that they didn't understand and hunted us till we fled to a planet with a similar environment known to us as Terra Aqua but known to your people as Earth, my people are similar physical make up two eyes,arms legs, and um" she blushed staring at her chest poking it as Fury raised a hand to stop her from going on feeling awkward as well.

"I really should get to know you better but I got to learn more about this secret govrement branch…. So you will be supervised by some of my best agents and a squad of heroes in training….hmmm but it would be best if no one knew you were an alien." Fury said rubbing his chin thinking of a back story to give her when Gia opened her mouth again.

"Actually my mother came to this planet years ago and befriended a SHIELD agent for a short while before coming home I was born shortly after I mean he is the closest thing my mother counted as a father to me in records." Gia added looking around smiling at the SHIELD insignia "well whats the agents name?" Fury asked folding his hands.

"I believe in English his name is Philip Coulson." Gia said as she pulled up a holographic image from her hand somehow and she was right it was Coulson sure it was years ago back when he still wore a pony tail and Fury thought an Afro was a smart idea but it was no doubt the same man.

"This is just perfect" Fury said with a slightly mischievious grin as he quickly pretended a photograph of the hologram got Gia some average teenage clothes stuffed it all in a black suit case and gave the girl special glasses that made her neon green eyes look like emerald green and he personally took her to Philp.


End file.
